Saturday Night Forbids Us
by kay-and-ki
Summary: [ONeSHoT]A Saturday night reveals to forbidden fun that succeeds to a pain, and further on. TohruxYukixKyo


Saturday Night Forbids Us

Starchill-StarfireHeaven-Starcat-Star-Hoshi-etc.

2/26/2006

Rated: T'

Summary: A Saturday night reveals to forbidden fun that succeeds to a pain, and further on.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET? GOT IT? CLEAR! Well, maybe a wish for a certain Yuki or Kyo like person.

Starring:

Tohru

Yuki

Kyo

Tohru entered the huge wooden framed room filled with heat and messy sheets everywhere on the floor boards.

With her toe she shut the door silently behind her carefully carrying a tray of tea in her hands. She cautiously looked around the room and heard a grunting in the bathroom. She set the tray on the sinks counter and opened the door to the small bathroom that only had a toilet and bathtub.

"ACK!" she screamed from seeing this. "Kyo! Stop!"

"Gosh darn it! The rat needs to die, drown in your misery!" Kyo yelped trying to shove Yuki's head down into the toilet.

Tohru was confused, "So with your jealousy you are trying to give him a swirly to get back at him?"

"No... Err... yeah!" Kyo grunted with frustration.

Yuki's head was about ready to be plunged into the bowl, he groaned, "This is just shallow and pathetic..." He had to thrust his head back hitting Kyo's nose. Kyo screamed as he fell backwards grabbing his nose, running backwards into Tohru, knocking them both down, and... Poof!

Kyo hissed, "Ah... _Just GREAT!"_

Yuki brushed off his ripped and messed up clothes, "You are only doing this to yourself..."

Kyo had to lie down on Tohru's lap for rest since she was still on the floor, "Eh... Whatever, go eat out of the garbage..."

Yuki made a face.

_That's right, mock me... But once I poof back to the human stage, be prepared to be pounced again...' _Kyo chuckled to his thoughts.

Tohru started to pet Kyo's back, "Well, anyway... I brought you guys some tea. That's what I came up here for."

Kyo's eyes opened from his dazing day dreaming, _what's this? Ooooh...'_

Yuki spotted the tray on the counter and got himself a glass. He made his way to the bed without tripping on any of the sheets and sat down.

Tohru thought to break the silence, "SO! What happened in here?"

Yuki stopped, "Kyo and I were wrestling."

Tohru's leg started to vibrate with a sense, "Awe... Kyo's purring..."

Yuki lifted one eye lid to look but still sipped his tea.

Tohru smiled brightly and tickled Kyo's ears, "Wait!" She stopped, "That purring has shifted faster lately, Kyo. Maybe you should stop..."

Now both of Yuki's eyes opened.

"ACK!" Yelled Tohru again.

Yuki kicked a blanket onto Kyo in a flash before Kyo changed.

Kyo got up off of Tohru's body and ran into the closet to change into some pj's.

"I wish I could play. But I'd probably get hurt since I'm a girl. Not to mention you both would probably transform back into animals." Tohru shafted her eyes with sadness.

"NOT CLEARLY!" Kyo pushed open the closets door from inside and had a bag in his hand. He threw it to Yuki.

Yuki read allowed, "This bag is too remain sealed unless if it's an emergency. Akito.' This is Akito's magic dust." He cocked his brow at Kyo.

Kyo smirked, "It prevents our curse from changing but only for three hours."

Yuki paused, "You idiot. Do you know how much trouble we'd get into? Not to mention Akito would be planning to have our heads!"

Kyo frowned, "But if we pour a bit on ourselves, we can wrestle and play with Tohru!"

Yuki glared, "No."

Kyo tilted his head, "_But its Saturday night..._"

Yuki glared and Kyo smirked.

Yuki sighed, "I am but I am not caving in. This doesn't mean you still win." Yuki opened the brown stringed bag and sprinkled a bit on him and Kyo. And for safety, he flicked a piece onto Tohru's nose.

Yuki tied the bag up and put it into his pocket, "Now this doesn't mean we get to fly like in Peter Pan, this is just for fun."

Tohru nodded and smiled brightly.

Kyo jumped onto the bed and nudged Yuki off, "I make the rules! I... Am... King of the Hill! You are my servant, rat; and you are Cinderella Tohru who if you make it on top first you will be my bride, now..."

Yuki interrupted, "OK... This is not some little girl's fantasy fairy game; let's just get this on..."

Kyo scowled, "Humph, whatever!"

Yuki replied, "GOOD!" He jumped up and pushed Kyo off and onto the floor.

Kyo screamed, "NO FAIR!"

Yuki sat and tucked his forearms onto his chest, waiting.

Tohru stood up, "Wow. This is so interesting of a game. I don't think I've ever played this before." She walked over towards the bed and sat beside Yuki. With one strong hand he pushed her off.

"What was that for, Yuki-san?" Tohru asked.

"Sorry Honda-san, but that's how the game goes."

"Oh." She paused her little movement then dashed to the bed and laid down onto it. She pinned her nails into the sides of the mattress.

Yuki tugged at her sides to get her off but two arms groped around his neck tugging him off her. Yuki was manageable though. He tossed Kyo off then grabbed Tohru by her hips. He jabbed his head into her back to loosen her grip and it worked as she went flying off the edge.

An hour passed of this.

Tohru jumped onto the back of the bed and rested her back against the wall; crawled up in a ball she tucked her hands under the mattress.

Kyo grabbed Yuki and whispered a plan of betrayal.

Kyo grabbed a pillow and put it on Tohru's face, but not for suffocation.

Tohru asked curiously, "What is going on?"

Yuki laughed, "Exactly! This is so you can't see or know what is going on."

"But I shall hear!" Tohru yelled.

She pressed her right ear into the pillow but couldn't hear any whispering or muffling.

She suddenly felt two hands grab her pj bottoms around the hips, there was a tug then off they went.

"YIPES!" Tohru yelled reaching for her pants that were snagged to her knees.

She heard Kyo laughing than an "Ow".

Yuki whispered harshly, "That wasn't the plan you dunce! Now we do it my way!"

Tohru waited with fear.

She felt soft fingers touching her hips. They creeped softly to her skinny waist and pinched softly yet fast. Tohru held in her laughter and squeezed her grip tighter. She couldn't hold it; she bit into her bottom lip with her canine starting to squeal. Then a boom of laughter and kicking stomped the room. Yuki grabbed her from under her arms and dragged her onto the floor carefully. He hopped onto the bed and pushed Kyo off again.

"I'll go on this side, you go on the other." Kyo whispered.

Tohru ran to the left as Kyo stayed put. They both dove onto the bed at the same time. Tohru jumped in front of Yuki. Kyo shoved Yuki's head into the mattress center, making him get on his hands and knees; knocking and hovering over Tohru. Kyo now was pounding on Yuki's back. Tohru wrapped her arms around Yuki's arm under him.

Kyo took this now way too seriously and felt as if he needed to do this to win, to succeed, and to beat Yuki for once.

He pressed down harder into Yuki's back and Yuki's body started to lower onto Tohru. Yuki was getting frustrated again and also within took it seriously. Yuki slammed his head back into Kyo's nose again. Kyo started to bleed sitting on Yuki's back.

"UGH!" He held his blood with his hand. He reached over and grabbed the Japanese vase and crashed it into Yuki's shoulder blade. Yuki yelped. Tohru, with the fear of glass rolling over Yuki's shoulder and wincing into her eyes; she willed them shut. She had to let go of Yuki and covered her head.

Yuki elbowed Kyo in the gut with his newly free arm and lifted his body off Tohru and the bed. He grabbed two pillows and laid them up against the cabinets under the counter. He leaned his soar back into them.

Kyo hissed and growled glaring at Yuki.

Yuki threw an arm back grasping the pain in his shoulder blade, "Stay away from me. Don't even touch me, don't even talk to me."

Kyo ran out of the room to his room.

Tohru climbed off the bed and crawled up to Yuki. She held a hand out onto his non-damaged shoulder.

Yuki's cousin came into the room and dropped his rubber ducky, "What are you guys doing in my room? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" He yelled.

Tohru giggled, "Um... Yuki-san! Do you wish to listen to some CD's in my room?"

Yuki cocked a brow, "Sure... Uh, yeah... ACK!"

He screamed as Tohru pulled his arm, they ran out and into her room. They both sighed and rested their backs against the edge of her bed as they sat peacefully.

Tohru glanced at him, "Yuki... Are you alright?"

Yuki grunted and tried to lie, "Yes, err... No..."

"Perhaps, if it's not too much to ask..."

"Yes, Honda-san?"

Tohru bit her lip, "Maybe a massage would be helpful..."

Yuki's eyes lifted, "Um..."

She leaned closer with her goodie sapphire eyes.

He sighed with a smile, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

He grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged it off.

Tohru blushed not expecting this. He lay down in front of her as she massaged his muscles except for his bruises.

Tohru started the conversation, "I had a nasty bruise once... I was chasing a squirrel and tripped over a rock and fell."

Yuki replied, "Interesting..."

An hour and twenty minutes has passed full of massaging and talking.

Tohru continued, "But the boy knocked me down and scratched me with an edgy stick by poking my cheeks toughly."

Yuki's eyes lowered, "That's horrible. Nasty little brat."

Yuki felt a drop of water hit his back. He turned his body over and leaned up on his elbows to find Tohru crying.

Yuki smoothed his voice, "Hey hey hey... Common, don't cry. You were only seven."

Tohru looked down at Yuki to find him smiling warmly at her. _He can just melt my heart away any day..._

Yuki sat up, "Honda-san, can I?"

Tohru smiled through tears, "How silly of me. Can you what?"

Yuki gulped, "Massage your back?"

Tohru's eyes gleamed happily. She laid her body onto the floor by Yuki as he stood up. He noticed a lotion bottle on her night-stand. _Warm Vanilla sugar, sounds like her._

He kneeled down by her.

Tohru started to daze as she started to shift her eyes shut. Her eyes were suddenly tickled to an opening from a feeling. Two warm hands slicked their fingers under the fabric of her pajama top. They rubbed the fabric between the index finger and thumb. Tohru felt Yuki stripping her shirt up to her neck. A chill sent beads of goose bumps up to her sides and then a spiral form to the rest of her bared skin.

Yuki felt nervous from her beauty, but his hormones took over. He slid a sly finger up her spine to where the bra had blocked. He couldn't refuse. He locked his finger under the bra's hook and gave a tug upward violently breaking only two hoops out of six.

Tohru's eyebrows scrolled up in worry. She felt a cold cream drip onto her back with a luscious scent. _Mmm... Warm vanilla Sugar..._

He firmed his thick skinned fingers into her soft creamed skin, and rubbed on a medium scroll. Tohru sighed.

After thirty seven minutes had passed, Tohru finally got up and fixed herself. Yuki hugged her and inhaled a great scent. _She's so cute, smart, kind, and yet; perfect! _

"Thank You, that was pleasant and lovely." She smiled at him with a tilted head.

After a glaze in the immortality of both eyes, both of them at once melted their smiles at the same time.

Not smile had spread from the corners of their lips. But a lower lip trembled to a small opening of awe. Their eyes hadn't traced anywhere, not the room, not their bodies, but traced a source of life into each other's pupils, not ever shifting away.

Yuki cupped his hand around Tohru's left cheek softly. Her eyelids lowered to a passion, but she showed no other movement.

She allowed him to keen (as in strong or intense) her up on her knees, she allowed him to lean her head closer to his face. His lips peered closer to hers while she still starred practically hypnotized.

12:05 A.m.

But he soon started to grunt. _The curse! Three hours due!_

He reached into his pocket and pulled the bag out quick! He twisted the thread off with his teeth and Threw it above him and Tohru. It poured the rest onto their bodies.

Still in a Trans she let him try once more. As the dust and confetti fell upon them, he slowly pulled her into him. Closer... Just closer... "Just closer" His lips mumbled into a whisper.

His front teeth nibbled on her numb bottom lip. It throbbed a bit and quivered in the little nips. He now pursued his lips to suck on her bottom lip. He let go with a smack sound. He sensed that she couldn't take the teasing any longer. He caved in and pressed his lips barely and yet gently into hers. Her eyes finally closed to a dream of sensation. She felt weak and was falling back to her heels, then suddenly was falling backward.

_Confetti still falling..._

Yuki didn't want to let his lips go. So he wrapped his arms around her and fell with her. He pressed his torso and body on her stunned and numb body for the floor. Not meaning to crush her, he put more of a pressure down into her and felt something snap.

_The buttons to her shirt just snapped off!_

He slipped a bit of tongue on the rim of her lower lip, and tasted a sense of cupcakes_. Yum._

Tohru's hand layed by her head, the palm opens upwards.

While still kissing her, Yuki crept his fingers up her wrist but with his nails and laced his fingers with hers. It sent beads again into her body. She felt trapped inside like when a snake bites into its prey and is suddenly paralyzed.

He crept his other hand up her other arm to her neck to feel the sensation of goose bumps stinging his palm. A sweat and a heat was starting to cause in-between them. He traced his thumb up her jaw line to her ear-lobe.

_I love you. _He whispered to her lips while slightly touching them.

Tohru finally showed a sign of movement through her lips and exhaled a sigh. Her lips peeled on his lips slightly replying back,_ "I... I love you too..."_

A glaring cat starred the whole time with envy through a peeking crack between the door and its frame. And another spy had watched and despised the visions through his mind... Akito...

**The End**

**Note: **_If you wish for me to continue... SCREAM IT IN MY REVIEW, you all ROCK! Flames on this story are acceptable but, HA! I just made you waste a couple of minutes of your minds, life, and essence, but that's your fault! Hey, I'm new to this Fruits Basket stuff._


End file.
